


ART: The Longest Night

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Celtic Myth - Freeform, Holly King, M/M, Oak King, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Every Winter Solstice the waning Holly King waits for his beloved Oak King to awaken. He sits in darkness and stillness for this one night together - the longest night.





	ART: The Longest Night

**Title:** The Longest Night  
**Author/Artist:** anokaba  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
**Prompt:** n/a  
**Word Count/Art Medium:** Digital  
**Rating:** PG  
**Contains:** Kissing, Animated  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** Hooo boy! I don't know why I made something sad-ish for the holidays, but I'm not very good at holiday themed prompts. So I did some research about Winter Solstice and came across the Celtic story of The Holly King and The Oak King and somehow made it Drarry.  
**Summary:** Every Winter Solstice the waning Holly King waits for his beloved Oak King to awaken. He sits in darkness and stillness for this one night together - the longest night.

[Original Mini Fest Post](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/184804.html)

  
  
  



End file.
